Jason's Birthday Bash
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: Jason gets far more than he bargained for on his birthday, including something nasty from Rita. Will he get through it and find the love he's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Jason's Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I own nothing ecept Electrifier.

Prologue

One day, upon learning of Rita Repulsa's escape from her space dumpster, the good wizard Zordon has his robot Alpha 5 teleport five teens to his command center. The five teens, Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini, were model citizens with very good grades, a knack for helping out and volunteering in the community, and a strong sense of loyalty.

Zordon explained to the group all about how Rita and her minions Goldar, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo had escaped and the dire threat to the Earth. He then went on to tell them that he had chosen them to defend the Earth and be heroes. They were reluctant at first but soon they had become the Mighy Morphin Power Rangers!

They were each given power coins and power morphers to morph into the Rangers when they each called out the name of the dinosaur from where they'd gotten their power. Zack's was the Mastodon, Kimberly's was the Pterodactyl, Billy's was the Triceratops, Trini's was the Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Jason's was the Tyrannosaurus Rex. When they did this, they were instantly transformed into their alter egos with sleek jumpsuits and helmets. They also had various weapons at their disposal including Blade Blasters the Power Blaster.

They also were given Dinozords to handle really big problems, like when Rita makes her monsters grow. The Dinozords were giant robots that they piloted into battle and joined together to for the Megazord.

When Tommy Oliver moved to town, Rita captured him and put him under her spell to make him evil and gave him the Green Ranger powers to which she had held for a long time. After a long and ferocious battle, Jason broke the spell and Tommy joined the Power Rangers. Tommy controlled the Dragonzord which rose up out the water when Tommy played the Dragon Dagger, to answer his call. It could also join with Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger and Mastodon to form Dragonzord in fighting mode or with the Megazord to form MegaDragonzord. It could then join with Titanus, the Carrier Zord, to form the Ultrazord; a very powerful force indeed.

Together they battled numerous monsters and saved the planet countless times. They were the greatest heroes the Earth had ever seen.

Chapter 1

One beautiful day in Angel Grove, Kimberly and Trini were drinking juices at the juice bar in the Youth Center. Jason's birthday was in a couple of weeks and they were planning a surprise bash at the youth center. Tons of people were invited including dozens from school and various programs where he volunteered.

"So did Tommy ask you to go to the party with him?" Trini asked Kimberly.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Exclaimed Kimberly. "I can't wait!

"I know", Trini replied. "I heard Billy asked Marge to go with him and she said yes. "

"Morphinominal!" Kim shouted. Just then Zack walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Hey guys, guess what? Angela said she'd go to Jason's party with me!" He told them excitedly. "Man, this is going to be so much fun!"

"It will be the party of the century", Kim agreed. "What time will Billy's Science Club meeting be over?" She asked.

Trini checked her watch, "In another half an hour," she replied. "When is Jason and Tommy's karate tournament over?" They had been doing karate ever since they were really little and both were black belts.

"Should be anytime", Kim replied. "Hey, what's wrong Trini?" She asked her best friend, noticing that she looked a little sad.

"Nothing really, it's just that it seem that everyone has someone to go with except me."

"Cheer up, Trini, we still have two weeks. Someone will ask you", Zack told her.

"Yeah Zack's right", Kim added. And you always have us."

"I know, It's just that everyone is talking about their dates and I feel a little left out", She told them.

"Not everyone does. Bulk and Skull don't," Zack said.

"Yeah, who'd go with them anyway," Kim added.

"Someone who is out of their mind," Zack cracked and they all laughed.

"Still, I wish someone-"

"Shh, hissed Kim. Here comes Tommy and Jason!" They all looked to the doorway and sure enough, Tommy and Jason were walking in. Both were carrying trophies and grinning.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Called Tommy as they walked over to where the girls were sitting.

"Nothing much, replied Kim as Tommy sat down next to her. Jason took a seat next to Zack and gazed at Trini for a moment. She looked even more beautiful than normal, he thought.

Zack looked at the trophies the other boys were holding. "I take it you guys won?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jase took second and I took third," Tommy said. 'It was a really close competition."

"Congratulations!" The others replied and there were hive fives all around.

Then Zack suggested they get something to eat so they did just that while getting a complete recap of the tournament from Tommy and Jason. Billy walked in somewhere in the middle and there was more congratulations and Tommy and Jason had to begin again. Soon after the recap they all left the Youth Center agreeing to meet at Jason's locker before school the next morning.

Meanwhile in a palace high above the Earth on the Moon, Rita Repulsa was watching everything on her repulsascope. "So, there going to have a surprise party for the Red Ranger!" She sneered. "I think I'll give him a surprise of my own," she said, grinning evilly. "Finster! Get in here!" She yelled to her chief monster maker.

"Yes, Your Evilness?" Finster replied while hurrying into the throne room.

"Finster, I need a monster that will destroy the Red Ranger once and for all!" She cried. "I want no screw-ups this time Finster," she threatened him softly. "I want this to be Jason's ultimate birthday present."

"I have just the one, Your Evilness!" Finster said gleefully. "The Electrifier! One jolt of pure electricity will have Jason unconscious for days, thus you will be able to do what you want with him!"

"Yes! Make it immediately, Finster!" Rita cried excitedly.

"Yes Evil One. I will get started right away," Finster replied, bowing. He turned and headed for his lab to start making the Electrifier.

"Finally, the end of the Red Ranger as everyone knows him is at hand. It's so fitting that this will happen on his birthday!" Rita said softly to herself. "Say goodbye to the Jason you all know and love, rangers, because soon his destiny will be changed forever more!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Electrifier

AN: I forgot to mention this before but the story takes place in season one of MMPR not long after _Return of an Old Friend Part Two_

Over the next several days plans for Jason's party were in full swing. Kim and Trini were in charge of decorations, Tommy was in charge of food, Zack was in charge of music and Billy was in of the technical stuff including multi-colored lights that changed colors in time to the music. It was shaping up to be a phenomenal party and so far Jason suspected nothing. Of course, that could be due to Jason being unusually preoccupied lately. The others were so busy planning the party that they didn't notice it at first. Then one day, about five days before the party everything changed.

Jason and Tommy had just finished sparring and joined Zack and Billy at a table after getting a juice from Ernie, The friendly owner of the Youth Center.

"Hey, guys how's it going?" Tommy asked as they sat down.

"I just finished teaching a Hip Hop Kido class and decided to chill for a while," Zack replied. "When are the girls going to get here?"

"They should be here in a few minutes, although you know how Kim gets when she's shopping," Tommy said and they all laughed knowing exactly what Tommy meant. Kim tended to get carried away when she shopped.

"Her enjoyment for shopping far exceeds the normal range of the activity," Billy stated. The others nodded. Unknown to Jason, the girls were shopping for party supplies.

During all of this Jason had remained uncharacteristically quiet. Tommy was the first to notice. "Hey bro, are you all right?" He asked looking kind of worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired," he replied. However, the others noticed that he looked a little sad. But before anyone could comment on it, the girls entered the Youth Center talking excitedly.

As the girls neared the table Jason couldn't help but gaze at Trini. She looked beautiful in her yellow plaid skirt and white blouse. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon. Jason could feel his heart start to race as they sat down. Lately Jason's feelings towards Trini had started to grow into something more than friends. He didn't know exactly how or when they had started to change, only that they had. That was part of the reason Jason had been preoccupied lately. The other part was that no one had mentioned his birthday yet and he was really starting to wonder if his friends even remembered that it was in five days. He then realized he was being spoken to. "Don't you agree, Jason?" Kim was asking. "Huh?" Jason replied snapping out of his daze.

Everyone giggled as Jason blushed. "I asked if you thought the new history project was going to be as big a pain as everyone else thinks it will be," Kim replied.

"Oh, yeah. It will be hard. Listen, I have to get going. I promised my mom that I would watch my little sisters while she and my dad go to meet a client of hers. Bye guys," he said as he got up and walked toward the door. He heard his friends calling goodbye as he opened the door and left.

"Guys, I am really starting to worry about him," Kim said. "I mean, it's not like him to be this quiet and withdrawn."

"I know what you mean," replied Tommy. "We need to talk to him and find out what's got him so sad."

"What if something's really wrong? We have to help him," Trini said, looking scared.

"Don't worry, Trini. We'll find out whatever is upsetting him and do everything we can to make him feel better," Kim said reassuringly, putting a comforting arm around her friends shoulder. The others nodded firmly at Kim's statement.

The reassurance made Trini feel better but she was still worried. She just wished that she could wrap her arms around him and take all his pain away.

At about the same time on the moon in Rita's palace Finster had just finished the Electrifier and had put him the Monster Mattic when Rita walked into his lab followed by Goldar.

"Is my monster done yet?" Rita bellowed loudly.

"It is, My Queen. It just has about five seconds left in the Monster Mattic. Ah, here it is," he said a moment later when the monster came out of it in a puff of smoke. Resembling a robot, it was humanoid in nature, about seven feet tall. Its arms and legs were silvery gray with a shiny metallic hue. His facial features were that of a human except that its eyes glowed red when he got angry and when he was powering up. He had no hair; instead he has a helmet similar to a motorcycle helmet but minus the visor. All in all it was one terrifying-looking creature.

"Excellent," exclaimed Rita gleefully. "Goldar, "Rita said, turning to face her second-in-command. "When I give the order, I want you to take some putties and distract the rangers. Then, the Electrifier will teleport in behind Jason and Zap him unconscious before he even realizes what's going on. Then the monster will teleport both Jason and himself to my Dark Dimension where a cell and restraints will be waiting for him. Do you understand?" She asked him fiercely.

"Yes, My Queen. But what will you do with him once you've got him?"

"Simple," she replied. "I'll put him under my spell and then he'll be mine forever!" She said excitedly before laughing evilly.

"But you did the same thing to Green Ranger and the spell was broken," Goldar asked, confused.

"This will be completely different than what I did to that pathetic Tommy. It will be much, much worse. Jason will belong to me, heart and soul. I'll control his every move and he'll have no will of his own and live to protect and serve me and be with me for eternity!" She replied happily with another evil grin. "The other rangers will be so consumed with trying to save their leader and failing miserably every time that they'll be no match for us! The Earth will finally be ours!" she shouted triumphantly and this time they all laughed manically. "Just be ready for my signal, Goldar, and to move at a moment's notice."

Yes, My Queen, I shall not fail you. We will get those rangers once and for all this time!" He pumped his sword in the air and they all laughed again.

Two days later Tommy had convinced Jason to come to the park for a picnic with the group. Now, after eating, they were all lounging around under a shade tree just relaxing and talking. Jason seemed to in a better mood despite the fact that he still hadn't told his friends why he'd been so down lately. Of course, that could be just because he had been able to just sit and gaze at Trini for the past half hour. It seemed that every time he saw her, she just got more and more beautiful. Although his heart was racing and his knees were weak, he was scared to tell her how he felt about her because he was afraid of being rejected. What Jason didn't know was that Trini felt the same way but was scared to say anything for the same reason.

"Hey, Jase, are you up for a little get together at the Youth Center on Saturday evening?" Zack asked him earnestly. "My cousins are visiting and I'd like you all to meet them."

"Yeah, sure, bro," Jason replied. I have nothing planned for that evening." The others nodded enthusiastically. Unbeknownst to Jason, That was a made up story to Jason to the youth center for his surprise party. His birthday wasn't until Sunday but they were doing it a day early so Jason would suspect nothing.

"Should be fun," Tommy put in. "Hey, do they dance like you?" He asked.

"You bet! They take after the Zackman! The also play soccer and tennis,"

"They sound cool. I can't wait to meet them," said Kimberly. "Yeah, it sounds like fun," Trini seconded.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jason replied. "Anyway, I need to get going. I have to run a few errands for my mom before dinner." Jason stood up and brushed himself off. He started to walk away but before he even got ten feet away Trini ran up to him.

"Will you be okay," she asked him softly.

Jason gazed into her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Trini just shook her head. "I promise," he said a little more forcefully,

Trini nodded and put her arm on his shoulder. "Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you," Trini said gently.

In her palace, Rita was watching everything with her Repulsascope. She saw Jason and Trini talking softly and knew the time was right. She turned to Goldar and nodded. "Now," She told him and he teleported down to Earth with some putties after bowing.

"Thanks, Trini. That means a lot to me." More than you'll ever know, he thought to himself.

Trini nodded again. "Your welcome. Do you want--"She was cut off by a loud whoosh behind her. Suddenly putties were everywhere along with Goldar.

"Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed wickedly. "At long last, your end is near! Get them, Putties!" He said with extreme confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!" Tommy retorted angrily.

"Yeah Goldar, You know you can't beat us!" Jason added forcefully.

"We'll just see about that, rangers," Goldar said mysteriously causing all the rangers to looking at him a little suspiciously. A quick glance was all had time to do because then the putties surrounded them and attacked viciously. In a matter of minutes the rangers were completely engrossed in the fight and so they didn't see the Electrifier sneak up behind Jason and zap him with a burst of electricity. Jason screamed and fell unconscious in moments. The other rangers had just enough time to whirl around at the sound before he and the villains vanished.

"Jason!" Tommy yelled but it was too late. He was gone.

AN: Please review. I would greatly appriciate it. It's my first story and I'd like to know how I'm doing. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing except Electrifier.

Chapter 3

"Where have taken him?" Trini cried loudly.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," replied Billy.

"So do I," Tommy agreed. "The putties and Goldar were just a distraction."

"Tommy's right. But what were they distracting us from?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," replied Kim. "It all happened so fast."

"We just can't stand here and talk all day. We have to get him back!" Trini yelled, sounding hysterical.

"Trini, calm down," Kim said soothingly. "We need to get back to the command center and inform Zordon and Alpha about all of this and see if they can find him." The others nodded and a moment later they teleported to the command center in a flash of colored light.

At the same time Rita was pacing by Jason's cell in her Dark Dimension waiting impatiently for him to wake up. This pacing was making Finster nervous. Walking tentatively up to her, he said quietly, "My Queen, he will be out for about an hour more. We should you this time to make sure absolutely everything is ready for when he wakes up."

Rita whirled around in anger as Finster finished speaking. "You mutant dog! Everything is already ready! Goldar and the Electrifier are standing ready to engage the rangers at a moments notice and my spell is ready to use as soon as he wakes up."

"I'm sorry, Your Evilness," Finster stammered nervously. "I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Stay here and notify me the instant he wakes up," Rita ordered him.

"As you wish, My Queen," He said, bowing.

Rita nodded and teleported out.

Meanwhile, back at the command center, the rangers had just finished filling Zordon and Alpha in on what had happened.

"I do not like the sound of this," Zordon said when the rangers were done. "Alpha, try to locate Jason immediately."

"Ay, yi, yi! Right away, Zordon!" The little robot replied and got to work at once. Just then sniffling sounds were heard and they all realized that Trini was crying quietly. Kim went over to her and gave her a hug. "We'll find him, I promise," She said soothingly, but Trini just shook her head and continued crying.

"I'm really scared, Kim. What if we never see him again?" She said tearfully.

"Hey, remember when he was trapped in her Dark Dimension when I was still under her spell," Tommy replied softly.

"Yeah, Billy locked onto his communicator and teleported him back," Zack tried to reassure her. "We'll get him back this time, too." Tommy and Kim nodded.

"This isn't going to be that easy," Billy said while working at the control panel. "I can't lock onto his communicator or his energy signature."

"This is terrible! What are we going to do?" Alpha yelled, sounding frantic.

"Calm down, Alpha," Zordon interjected firmly. He then addressed the rangers. "This is very troubling indeed. But we need to stay calm and focused in we are going to save Jason. We don't have much time," he said gravely.

Back in the Dark Dimension Jason was just regaining consciousness. He felt sore and shaky all over. "What's going on? Where am I?" He yelled but got no response. Just then Rita appeared in a flash of light. "You won't get away with this, Rita!" He snarled furiously.

"Calm down, Jason," she soothed. She then began to chant in a language unknown to Jason. Suddenly Jason was bathed in a brown haze. In moments she finished and the haze dissipated and Jason's face had taken on a whole new look. His eyes were as cold as steel and twisted with hate.

"How do you feel now, Jason?" Rita asked him.

"Pissed off! Look at all the rangers have done to you. It makes me so mad!" He said furiously. But then he smiled slyly. "But don't worry. I'll make them pay dearly for all they've done to you!"

Rita grinned broadly. You're such a gallant hero, my Jason," She purred.

"Only for you, my darling," he replied lovingly. Rita then unlocked and opened his cell and Jason wasted no time in taking her in his arms for a passionate kiss that has his heart racing and weak in the knees. It lasted several moments and when the pulled back for air Jason asked, "When do we get started? I can't wait to make them pay, my love," stroking her cheek and panting a little from the intensity of the kiss.

"Real soon, my hero." She kissed him again and then said, "I have to fill you in on the plan." She

then leaned toward him and whispered the plan in his ear. When she was done, Jason grinned devilishly.

"That's perfect, absolutely perfect!" He cried excitedly. Soon they will be begging for mercy!"

Meanwhile, around forty-five minutes had passed with no luck in trying to locate Jason. The rangers were getting more and more worried with each passing minute.

"Are you sure you've tried everything?" Trini asked Billy for about the third time. "He can't just have vanished completely into thin air."

"Trini, he's doing everything possible," Tommy said. "He even teleported back to the exact spot where he vanished and took readings. So please try not to worry."

"Would everyone please stop saying that!" She shouted angrily. "He's been missing for almost an hour now. We can't just stand here doing nothing. He could be hurt, or worse."

"Trini, we have to find him before we can help him," Zack put in. "and we'll never stop trying. I know it's hard, but you just have to be patient."

"I Know. It's just that I have this feeling that if we don't find him soon, it will be too late," she replied. 'I know," she said suddenly as she thought of something. "What about the Portal-Coms? Can't we just use those?" She asked hopefully.

"Those would work, but we need to know his location first so we can set the coordinates properly," Billy told her. "If not, we could end up who knows where."

"Why can't we find him?" Tommy exclaimed suddenly. "Trini's right. We have to do something!"

"Tommy, Billy and Alpha are doing everything they can." Zordon told him. I know it's frustrating having to stand there doing nothing, but at the moment it's our only option."

"I know, Zordon," he replied. It's just that he--"Tommy was cut off suddenly as the alarms began to sound.

"What's going on, Zordon," Kimberly asked.

"Rangers, Jason has appeared in the park, behold the viewing globe," He told them and the rangers immediately crossed the room to look into the viewing globe. To their shock Jason was just standing still, looking completely out of it. Then suddenly, without warning, he collapsed on the ground and just lay there not moving. The rangers felt their breaths catch in their throats, for there was dried blood on his cheek and bruises on his legs.

"Come on, we have to get to him!" Trini exclaimed urgently, starting to activate the teleportation mechanism on her communicator.

"Trini, wait," Tommy said. "Something's wrong here."

"Indeed, there is," Zordon told them, sounding graver that they had heard him in a long time. "Jason's brainwave patterns have been significantly altered. You must go to him at once, rangers, but be warned; you probably won't like what you find."

AN: Well, what do you think so far? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I only own Electrifier, nothing else.

Chapter 4

The rangers then teleported to the park and landed a few feet in front of him. Tommy and Trini immediately ran up to him. "Jason, are you okay, bro?" Tommy asked gently as Trini started to check his wounds.

Suddenly Jason sprang up without warning and delivered a powerful kick to Tommy's chest, knocking him over. "I'm fine you double-dealing back-stabbing freak!" He snarled furiously, as he advanced on Tommy who had just gotten to his feet. The other rangers just stood there, stunned at Jason's outburst and the hatred in his dark eyes.

"Whoa, Jason, what's going on?" Tommy stammered, holding his hands up in a peace offering.

Jason clearly wanted none of that, though. He lashed out at Tommy again but Tommy managed to block the punch and grab his hand, slowing him down for a moment. "Jason, calm down and let's talk about this, bro."

"After what you did to Rita, you want to just sit down and talk like a bunch of wusses," Jason replied incredulously to the shock of the others.

"What?! Are you serious, Jason?" Zack asked, completely stunned. "Rita's our enemy and pure evil, man!"

"No, she's your enemy, not mine," Jason shot back. "I live for her. She is my queen!"

"Your queen, Jason? Man, what the hell's the matter with you?" Tommy asked in utter astonishment.

"There's noting the matter with me, but there'll will be with you before long," Jason pronounce and the preceded to attack them all. Kicking at Tommy, punching at Zack, he whirled around, going after the all.

"Jason, stop! Billy yelled after ducking a punch. But it was to no avail as he lashed out and knocking over both Kim and Trini, who were trying to come up behind him.

"Jason, we're not your enemies," Trini pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as Jason swept an advancing Tommy off his feet and onto his back. At that point, Zack and Billy rushed in and grabbed his arms, trying to get him to stop, but Jason just shook them off and threw them violently to the ground. He then kicked Zack in the head which caused Tommy to scream in outrage and viscously attack him. He managed to knock him to the ground but Jason just sprang back up and swept Tommy off his feet again. Tommy rose and started to rush Jason again but was stopped by a shout from Billy.

"Tommy, Zack's hurt. We need to get back to the Command Center."

Tommy slowed and nodded. "Your right, Billy. Let's go. He then turned back to Jason, "we'll be back." He and the others immediately proceeded to teleport away, landing once again in the Command Center.

Back in her palace, Rita was very pleased with what had just played out down on Earth. Her warrior had definitely proven where his loyalties lay. As well they should. The spell used was one of her most powerful ones in her arsenal. She turned as Goldar strode up. "It's all working perfectly, Goldar," she said before he could speak. "Soon those rangers will be destroyed by their own leader."

"Yes, but what about Electrifier? Where does he come in?" Goldar asked, sounding a little confused.

"Simple," Rita replied. "When the rangers are busy fighting Jason, He will be turned loose in Angel Grove to destroy it. And you will accompany him."

"Yes, she mayor of the city will have to turn it over to us to save its complete destruction. We'll accomplish both objectives with one strike!" Goldar said triumphantly and laughed. Rita joined in with her own evil laughter. She then opened communications with Jason.

"Jason, Kidnap some hostages and seal them in the caves on the beach on the outskirts of town. We will use them as bait to lure the rangers too you, and ultimately, into our trap," she ordered her red knight.

"Yes, my love. I know just the ones to use. The rangers are doomed!" He exclaimed excitedly and threw his head back and laughed.

In her palace, Rita simply smiled and nodded. Yes, the plan was indeed all working perfectly, she thought to herself.

Back at the Command Center, despair filled the room. Although Zack was going to be all right, he just had a mild concussion, the rangers still didn't know what had come over Jason or how to stop it.

"What's happened to him, Zordon," Trini asked tearfully. Why would he just turn on us like that?

"Rangers, I had Alpha scan him long-distance during your fight. He has fallen under a powerful spell. When he was kidnapped, Rita placed it on him and now he will do anything she asks him to. He even believes he has fallen in love with her. I will even go so far as to say she controls his every move."

"Well, we have to break the spell, then," replied Tommy.

"How do we do it?" Trini asked.

"We are working to find a way, Rangers," Zordon told them. "But it may take some time."

"That's the one thing we don't have, Zordon," Kim said, stating the obvious.

"Kim's right," Billy put in. "The longer he stays under the spell, the harder it will be to break it."

"I know," Zordon replied. "That is why we have to move fast in finding a way to undo it." Everyone nodded as the alarms started to sound once again. They all went to look in the viewing globe to see what had happened. "Rangers, Jason has kidnapped several children and is holding them in the cave on the north end of the beach, on the outskirts of town. You must teleport there immediately and free them. But beware, it is most certainly a trap meant to lure you to that isolated location. You must be extremely careful. Zack must stay here for the time being." Zack sighed but knew Zordon was right. "Go now, and let the power protect you."

It's morphin time!" Tommy cried and they all raised their morphers to the sky and shouted the names of their dinosaurs. In a flash of colored light they had morphed into the Power Rangers!

They then teleported to the entrance to the cave in an instant.

"There's no one here," said Kim after looking around.

"Don't count on it staying that way for long," Tommy replied. "Come on, let's check out the cave." They all nodded ascent but before they had taken even two steps Jason appeared before them in a flash of red light.

"I don't think so, rangers, you have to get through me first."

"Gladly," Tommy said and rushed him. Jason gave a karate yell and met him halfway with a tornado kick. Tommy countered and the fight was on! The other rangers surrounded Jason and attacked from all sides but he was able to repel them all, despite the fact that they were all using their best moves.

"Jason, please," Trini pleaded from where she was on the ground. "Come back to us. This isn't who you are.

"Yeah, bro, you've got to remember," Tommy added. "You're a power ranger just like the rest of us."

"Spare me your stupid nonsense," Jason retorted. "I'm really starting to get sick of hearing it." He then renewed attacking them. The others responded and the next several minutes were spent locked in combat until the beeping of Tommy's communicator caused him to pause.

"What is it, Zordon?" He asked, raising it to his lips.

"Rita has sent down the Electrifier and he is in the process of trashing Angel Grove's business district. You have no choice but to split up."

"That very risky, Zordon," Tommy replied. "That could end up getting us all destroyed."

"I know it is, Tommy, but it's our only option at the moment."

"Right, Zordon," Tommy answered, the reluctance evident in his voice. He then turned to his friends: "Trini, you and Billy stay here and try to rescue the hostages, Kim, you need to come with me to stop Rita's monster from destroying the business district."

"Affirmative," Billy replied.

"Right, Tommy," Trini added. "You can count on us!"

Tommy turned to Kim. "Come on, let's go. We've got a monster to stop!"

"You bet! We'll teach Rita a lesson on what it means to mess with us!" As they teleported away, Tommy still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

A/N: I hope you like the story so far. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Jason's Birthday Bash

Discaimer: I own nothing except Electrifier

A/N: There's some juicy romance towards the end of the chapter. Don't worry, it's clean, no R-rated material. Please enjoy!

Chapter 5

The moment they appeared in the business district the monster turned and fired an electric blast at them, sending the both of them flying off their feet.

They immediately got up and Tommy yelled, "You're going to wish you never messed with us, ugly!"

"You got the ugly part right, Tommy," Kim told him, taking in the monster's silvery, metallic appearance and glowing red eyes.

"No, you will be destroyed, power brats!" Electrifier shot back and unleashed another bolt of electricity at them. This time, the two rangers avoided it, both flipping to the side. Then Tommy charged his but was knocked back by yet another bolt before he could reach the monster. Before Tommy had a chance to get to his feet, Electrifier fired another bolt, hitting Tommy and sending him flying backward. Electrifier started to go after Tommy, but was knocked over from behind by a powerful kick from Kimberly.

"No one messes with my friends!" She told him angrily. "You're going down!"

"I don't think so," the monster retorted, getting back to his feet. "In fact, you're the one that's going down!" He blasted Kim and she flew backward into Tommy, who had just gotten back up, and they both crashed to the ground. The monster fired another blast at them but they just barely managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Man, this guy's tough," Tommy replied. "I thing we're going to need some help to defeat it."

""You're right," Kimberly agreed.

Trini and Bill weren't faring much better against Jason. All their pleas to stop and remember were falling on deaf ears as Jason repeatedly lashed out at both of them with a flurry of punches and kicks amid nasty retorts to their requests for him to stop this insane nonsense. They were both battered and bruised and knew this couldn't go on much longer.

"We can't take much more of this," Trini told Billy, panting to get her breath back after getting the wind knocked out her.

"I agree," He replied. "Serious bodily harm is imminent to the both of us if this engagement is prolonged much more. I think it is imperative that we devise a new strategy."

"You're right, Billy, and I know what to do." With that she stood up and put her hands in the air in a gesture of peace. "Stop, Jason, I don't want to fight you anymore," she said firmly.

"Trini," Billy hissed softly from behind her. "Are you sure this is what you should be doing?"

"Yes, Billy," she replied softly. "It's what my heart is telling me to do."

"That's fine with me," Jason told her. "This just makes it easier for me to take you prisoner." He held out his Power Sword and a beam of red light shot out and engulfed both Trini and Billy.

"Jason, No!" Trini yelled as they all disappeared.

Back at the Command Center, Zack had just seen Tommy and Kim taking a serious beating from the Electrifier. "Man, I've got to go help them," he said, sounding a little frantic, as he turned to Zordon.

"I understand how you feel, Zack, but it is too dangerous. You have not fully recovered from your last battle," he replied.

"I can't just stay here! They're not going to last much longer on their own out there!" He was getting very frustrated and more than a little scared for his friends. He began pacing back and forth.

"I share you frustrations but you could very well injure yourself further if you attempt to help them." Zordon was trying to be gentle but his effort was wasted as Zack was too keyed up right now.

Zack was silent for a few moments but then saw Tommy and Kim barely roll out of the way of a particularly strong blast by the monster on the viewing globe. Seeing that made up his mind once and for all. "Zordon, I understand your concerns, but I have to help. I won't watch while my friends get destroyed!" He pulled out his morpher and pointed it at the sky. "Mastodon!" He then morphed into the black ranger and teleported out in a flash of light before Zordon could object.

"Good luck, Black Ranger, and may the Power protect you," he called after him.

"Ay, yi, yi, Zordon! I'm so worried!" Alpha said. "I hope they're okay."

"Me too, Alpha, me too," he replied softly.

Kim and Tommy watched with dismay as the Electrifier ripped out a street like and broke off the light on the end, preparing to bash their brains out with it. He swung it viscously at them but before it reached its target an energy blast came from behind them, hitting the monster square in the face and knocking him backward off his feet.

"What the---"Tommy began but was cut off as the black ranger flipped over them while letting loose another blast from his Power Axe. The monster dodged but before he could retaliate, Zack was all over him in a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Be careful, Zack!" Kim called out.

"Yeah, watch out for his electric blasts," Tommy added. "They're very dangerous."

"Thanks for the warning, but I've got this guy," he replied, hitting Electrifier over the head with his Power Axe. The monster went down holding his head. He started to get up; looking a little woozy but got flipped backward by a powerful kick to the gut from Tommy. Kim then let loose an arrow charged with Pink Energy from her Power Bow. Her aim was true as hit the monster in the chest, sending him flying backward into a parked car.

"This isn't over, Rangers! I'll be back and you will be destroyed! Electrifier yelled at them before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Whew, that was close," Kim said, the relief evident in her voice.

"I know," Tommy replied, putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, what about you?" She asked while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay. Hey Zack, thanks man. I thought we were finished," Tommy said, with a grateful look at Zack.

"No problem. I'm just glad you guys are all right," He replied, sounding relieved.

"You're not hurt, are you, Zack," Tommy asked, concerned for his friend.

"No, but we should get back to the Command Center. Maybe there'll be news on the others. The other rangers agreed and they teleported, disappearing in flashes of Black, Green, and pink light, rematerializing an instant later in the Command Center.

"I am glad to see that you three made it back here in one place," Zordon said by way of greeting.

"Thanks, Zordon, That Electrifier has got to be Rita's toughest and most dangerous monster yet," Tommy replied.

"I know, Tommy," Zordon told him. "Zack took him by surprise, but he will not be so easy to defeat again.

"Hey Zack," Kim said as a thought struck her. "I thought you were hurt. How did you get Zordon to let you help us?"

Zack blushed a little at her question. "I really didn't ask him, I just went ahead and came to you, despite Zordon's misgivings," she said sheepishly.

"That was dangerous, Zack," Tommy told him. You really could have been hurt bad, or worse," Tommy trailed of as the full implications of that statement fully sunk in to all of them.

"I know, Tommy, but I had to take the risk," Zack replied empathetically. "I just couldn't stand here and let you two get hurt of killed."

"I understand, bro, but we'd never forgive ourselves if something happened to you because of us," Tommy told him. Kim nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Your right," Zack replied, "But it works both---"Zack was cut off by Zordon.

"Rangers, what Zack did _was_ dangerous, but it worked out all right," he told them. "But right now we have much bigger concerns. Behold the viewing globe." The rangers walked over to it and saw in it Trini and Billy battling with Jason. As you can see, this battle didn't turn out nearly as well as yours did." As he spoke they all saw Trini refuse to fight Jason anymore. To their horror, Jason responded by vanishing and taking Trini and Billy with them. Trini's last cry of _"Jason, No!" _seemed to echo off the walls of the Command Center.

"AY, yi, yi, yi, yi! What are we going to do, Zordon?" Alpha wailed, sounding a little hysterical.

"Calm down, Alpha," Zordon told him firmly. "First we need to locate them and find a way to break the spell on Jason."

"Jason took them back to the Dark Dimension!" Alpha said. I traced the signal from their communicators, but I can't get a strong enough lock on them to teleport them back!"

"Rita's Dark Dimension blocks our teleportation signal. Keep trying to lock onto them, Alpha, using any and all frequencies possible," Zordon said. "And bring up their image on the viewing globe."

"Right, Zordon," Alpha replied and got to work.

A moment later Zordon and the rangers were watching what was taking place in Rita's Dark Dimension, and none of them could believe what they saw.

Jason was pacing with clenched fists back and forth just outside of the cell occupied by Billy and Trini. Every time he looked at them, his pent-up anger threatened to burst forth. He could barely keep in it check.

Trini couldn't stand to see him like this any longer. "Jason, please calm down. We're you friends. We aren't going to hurt you," she pleaded, tears springing to her eyes.

Jason whirled around and looked at her incredulously. "Calm down?!" He yelled in anger, smacking one fist hard into his other palm. "Sure I'll calm down, when you and your friends are destroyed for all you've done!"

"Jason, you have to listen to us! This hate isn't you. Rita put a spell on you and is controlling you mind, but it isn't too late. You can still turn away from her," Billy said empathetically, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Come back to us, Jason. We need you!" Trini added, tears now running down her cheeks.

"Shut up! How dare you say you need me after what you've done!" Jason shouted, his whole body shaking with anger and rage.

"I agree," a voice said from behind Jason, making both Trini and Billy gasp. Jason turned around and his eyes lit up as he saw Rita walking toward him.

"What's up, My Queen," has asked, bowing to her.

Rita smiled softly in response. "Good work, my warrior," she replied and Jason's heart soared at her compliment.

"Thank you, My Queen." He glanced at the two rangers and his anger boiled again. Rita noticed this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You must calm down some, my warrior," she said soothingly to him. They will pay for everything they've done, but in order for that to happen, you need a clear head."

"I know, it's just that every time I look at them, I get so angry all over again," he replied softly, while taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

Rita could see that he wasn't having much luck and wrapped her arms around him in a tight, comforting hug. Jason hugged her back, holding her tightly against him, never wanting to let go. After a few minutes Jason pulled back just enough to ask her a question.

"What are we going to do with them now?" He murmured softly.

"Just leave them there, for now, my love," she replied, stroking his hair. "They can't escape and when we get the others we will make them pay all at the same time."

"Sounds good to me, my sweet." He began caressing her cheek softly as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Rita moaned softly at his touch which made his already racing heart beat faster. He stopped caressing her cheek and tilted her chin up and gently pressed his lips to hers. He felt her lips pressing back and intensified the kiss. When the need to breathe became urgent, they pulled back reluctantly, both panting a little. "You are like a goddess," he murmured.

"Your goddess," she replied softly.

At this, Jason couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily, over and over again, becoming oblivious to everything except the two of them. Rita responded in kind, and soon their tongues were in each other's mouths, dueling for supremacy. Rita moaned again, this time into his mouth, which made Jason kiss her harder and deeper. By now, they were completely lost in each other, everything else forgotten; even the horrified and astonished looks of the two rangers in their cell after witnessing the whole scene; caught up in their passionate and heated embrace.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but only moments to the couple, they pulled back, still keeping their arms around each other. Both were breathing hard and had slightly swollen lips.

"I hate to end this, but we still have work to do, my sweet warrior," Rita told him reluctantly.

"I know we do, but I just want to hold you like this forever," Jason replied softly.

"We'll get our chance," Rita promised him, caressing his cheek. "As soon as our work's done."

"Well then, we best get started then," Jason said, reluctantly stepping out of the embrace. "I'll go back down to Angel Grove and lure the rangers to me."

"I have a better idea," Rita told him. "We send the monster back down and when the rangers show up to fight him, you sneak up and teleport them here before they have a chance to realize what's happening."

"Yes," "Jason said triumphantly. "Then it will be all over!" They both laughed hysterically at that. "We'll what are we waiting for?" Jason asked after a few moments of laughter.

"Yes, let us get started," Rita agreed happily.

"This is a hell of a lot worse that we ever could have thought," Tommy said angrily in the Command Center after watching the scene play out on the viewing globe.

"I wished we could have heard what they said softly to each other in their embrace," Kimberly put in. "It might have given us more information on their plan."

"Doesn't matter," Tommy replied. "We have to act now, or else we might not get another chance."

A/N: Does everyone like it so far? Don't be shy, please review and let me know how I am doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason's Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Electrifier.

Chapter 6

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Kimberly wailed. "We have to get Jason out of Rita's control before anything else happens!

"I agree. This has gotten way out of control," Zack said. "We can't lose Jason!"

"This situation is very grave," Zordon put in. "Every minute longer that Jason is under Rita's spell makes it that much harder to break it."

"But Zordon," Alpha said frantically. "We still haven't found a way to break the spell yet! Oh, ay, yi, yi! This is bad!"

"I know, Alpha, but we have to keep trying," Zordon told him firmly.

"There's got to be a way to break it!" Tommy said, very frustrated. "Why can't we find it?" Tommy punctuated his sentence by punching his palm with his fist clenched tightly.

"I don't know, Tommy," Zordon replied. "Have faith in the Power, though. It _will_ pull through this."

"How can you say that, Zordon?" Kim yelled. "I'm so scared. What if we lose him forever?" Kim's voice was quavering and her shoulders had started to shake, indicating that she was about to burst into tears.

Tommy was the first to react. "Kim, come here," he said softly, opening his arms. Kim wasted no time in listening and threw herself in Tommy's waiting arms. "It's going to be all right, Beautiful. We'll get him back, I promise," he murmured and Kim couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears, sobbing hard into Tommy's chest. Tommy felt his heart breaking seeing his Kimberly so sad and upset and their not being a thing he could about it except hold her tightly, rubbing her back and whisper soothing words in an effort to calm her down.

"I say we just go in there and get them," Zack stated firmly after a couple minutes. "That way maybe we can get more information on the spell if we scan face to face."

"Yeah, and maybe that info will help us find a way to break it," Kim added, sniffling a little as she turned around in Tommy's arms.

"But I still can't get a strong enough lock to teleport them back here!" Alpha wailed despairingly. "Oh, I wish Billy were here, he'd know what to do!"

"Alpha, I know it's hard, but please try to remain calm," Zordon interjected. "You must keep trying. Meanwhile, set the scanners to continuously scan for Jason and the other two rangers anywhere on Earth or anywhere else where we can get a lock on them to teleport them home. Also have them keep a constant lookout for Rita's monster or her goons.

"Right, Zordon. Setting the scanners on auto with the parameters you listed. But what do we do in the meantime?" He asked anxiously.

"We do the only thing we can, for now. We wait."

"Maybe not," Tommy spoke up as he got an idea. "Why don't we lure Jason down to Earth ourselves so we can bring him back here."

"That's risky, Tommy," Zack said. "But it just might work."

"Yeah, but how do we do it so Jason falls for it?" Kim asked.

Tommy smiled slyly. "He's totally pissed off and hell bent on destroying us, right?" The others nodded, wondering what Tommy was getting at. "We use that and make him even madder so he completely loses it and comes to finish us off. When he does, Alpha can teleport him back here and place him in a transparent force shield."

"Like the one he put Billy and me in when we turned punk from that potion Baboo put in our drinks at the park?" Kim asked.

"Exactly," Tommy confirmed. Even though that had happened before he moved to Angel Grove and became a ranger, the others had told him all about it and all the other things that had happened prior to him arriving on the scene.

"Let's do it!" Zack said with determination in his voice. But before anyone could respond, the alarms began to wail loudly.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Rita has sent Electrifier back down into downtown Angel Grove. You must stop him rangers!"

"But what about our plan to get Jason here?" Kim asked anxiously.

"We can do at the same time. We can insult him and Rita and taunt him as we fight the monster. Alpha will keep constant watch on the viewing globe and the moment he appears, teleport him here," Tommy replied.

"All right, let's go," Kim said.

Be careful, rangers, and let the Power protect you," Zordon told them as they left the Command Center.

Meanwhile, Jason was watching along with Rita as the rangers appeared in downtown Angel Grove to battle the monster. But as they began to fight, they did something that Jason was completely unprepared for; they began _making fun_ of him!

"Jason's such a wuss! Why else wouldn't he be down here himself," Tommy sneered.

"Because he knows he fights like crap!" Zack snickered loudly as he dodged a blast from Electrifier. "He couldn't even beat up a worm!"

"Yeah my great-grandmother can beat the snot out of him, and she's eighty-eight years old!" Kim added, laughing loudly as she ducked a punch from the monster then coming back up and kicking him the chest, knocking him flat on his back.

"Talk about major embarrassment," Zack replied, blasting the advancing Electrifier back with his Power Axe. "All you'd have to do is come at him with raised fists and he'll run away and go cry in Rita arms."

Kimberly snickered. "Boy, I feel majorly sorry for anyone desperate enough to have to get comfort from Rita.

"Talk about a nightmare from hell," Zack shivered violently, as Tommy shot the Electrifier with his Blade Blaster as he was sneaking up on Zack from behind. "Thanks, man," He told Tommy. "See that, Jase," he yelled up at the sky. "That's what teamwork is, you freaking piece of scum! Something you probably couldn't ever comprehend!"

"Why don't you give it up, Rita!" Tommy yelled. "You're dumber than a box of rocks and twice as ugly! Even with that good for nothing Jason on your side, you'll never beat us!"  
During all of this, Jason was getting angrier and angrier. Now with that last comment from Tommy, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "That's it!' He snarled furiously. "I'm going down there and beat the shit out of all three of them!"

"Jason, you're too angry right now. You need to calm down before you go," Rita tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he just shook it off.

"No one talks about you that way and gets away with it! I'm going to kick all their asses all the way to kingdom come! For you, my love!" With that he teleported down to where the rangers were fighting Electrifier, not having a clue that that was exactly what the rangers wanted. He appeared a few feet directly behind Tommy "I've had enough of you, Oliver! You're going down for good you asshole!" He roared while lunging at him with raised fists, preparing to pummel his brains out.

"Not this time, Jase," Tommy replied calmly as he deflected Jason's mad punches. "This time, we're going to get some answers." As Tommy finished speaking, a white light surrounded Jason and he disappeared only having enough time for a quick "What? ---"before he was gone.

"Yes, it worked," Kimberly said, relieved. "Now let's finish this ugly creep and get back and see if Zordon and Alpha and found out anything about the spell." But the monster disappeared before they could even take a step in its direction.

"Another, time, rangers," it said as it vanished.

"And we'll be waiting to finish you," Tommy said firmly. He turned to the others. "Come on lets get back." They nodded their agreement and they disappeared as well.

A moment later they appeared back at the Command Center to find a very furious Jason in the transparent containment force field.

You won't get away with this!" He raged punching at force field wall. "I'm going to get out of here and destroy you all myself!"

"Jason, stop," Kimberly begged him. "This is not you. Rita has you under a spell. But you can fight it! And beat it! Come on Jason, we're all friends. You're one of us, our red ranger and leader."

Kim's pleading words fell on deaf ears, though, as Jason continued to rant and rave. "I am certainly not one of you rangers! And I sure as hell am not your leader! I work for Rita and no one else. She is why I live. To serve and protect her. And to love her till the end of time." Jason's words had gotten a little softer at his last sentence.

Jason, please,---" Kim began but was cut off by Zordon.

"The spell is too powerful, pleading and begging will not have any effect."

"What did the scanners say? Have you found a way to break it yet? Tommy spoke up then.

"We're still searching, green ranger," Zordon replied. "We have found something else, though."

"We've discovered a way to free the other rangers!" Alpha said excitedly. "The teleportation signal focused in a narrow beam has locked on to their energy from their power coins!"

"Yes!" Zack exclaimed. "Can we bring them back?"

"Teleporting now," Alpha replied. He then pushed a series of buttons on the control panel and with a whoosh Billy and Trini appeared in the Command center.

"Yes!" Kimberly cried as they all rushed to hug their teammates.

"this is great!" Zack added happily.

"No it's not!" Trini's voice was sharp. "You guys won't believe the things Jason has said and done." As Trini finished speaking, tears started to well up in her eyes.

Kim gave her a gentle hug. "We know all about it. We saw everything on the viewing globe."

"Yeah, and we _will_ find a way to break this spell," Tommy added.

Trini started to speak but Jason beat her to it. "How sickenly sweet!" He sneered. "You guys are just nauseating. I think I'm going to throw up now."

"Jason, you are under a spell. The anger and hate you feel is not real. It is the spell making you feel these things," Zordon told him.

"Save your pathetic words, old geezer! They mean nothing to me!" Jason snarled in response.

Trini burst into tears. "Jason, you're our friend. You mean everything to us! To me," she said and sank to the floor, sobbing hard.

Was it just his imagination or did Tommy see a flicker of uncertainty in Jason's dark eyes as Trini spoke. If he did indeed see it, then what could it mean, he thought, feeling a tiny stirring of hope in his heart.

A/N: What does it mean? Is Trini the key to breaking the spell? Stay tuned to find out. Also, please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Jason's Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I only own Electrifier, nothing else.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Some things come to light here. Please read to find out what they are! There should only be one or two more and this story will be finished.

* * *

Chapter 7

In her palace on the moon, Rita was furious at the way things were going. The two ranger prisoners had been freed; teleported out by Zordon, most likely, but worst of all, her warrior had been captured! She turned to glare at Goldar. "Take the Electrifier and get down there!" She told him sharply. "I will go personally to the civilian hostages and issue the rangers an ultimatum to give me back Jason or these people will be destroyed right now as they watch! Oh and Goldar, I will tolerate no more failures, make damn sure that you destroy those rangers once and for all!"

"Yes, My Queen," he replied, bowing low. "I will personally make sure that they are no more!"

"Good. See that you do!" Rita responded and teleported to the civiallans.

Goldar turned to Electrifier. "Let's go. We have a mission to complete for our empress Rita." The monster nodded once and they vanished as well.

At the Command Center, Kimberly had sunk to the floor beside Trini and was trying to comfort her. It was having little effect as Trini just kept crying on Kim's shoulder as Kim hugged her. "I promise we'll get him back but you need to be strong," Kimberly said soothingly.

Trini nodded through her sobs. "I know, but it's just so hard seeing him like this and hearing him talk so hateful towards us," She said, still crying.

By this time, Tommy was furious. "Are you happy now?" He snapped angrily. "Does this make you feel powerful, to make someone cry their heart out? She's one of your closest friends, and this is how you treat her? Spell or no spell, you disgust me!" Tommy turned away as he finished talking, unable to even look at Jason any longer.

"Why you miserable little---"Jason began hotly but broke off as he looked at Kim on the floor, still trying to comfort Trini as she cried. "Trini," he murmured, confused as hell as a memory rose to the front of his mind: The six of them were at the park. _They'd had a picnic and Jason had just gotten up to leave to run errands for his mom. He had started to walk away when Trini caught up to him. "Will you be okay," she asked him softly._

_Jason gazed into her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Trini just shook her head. "I promise," he said a little more forcefully,_

_Trini nodded and put her arm on his shoulder. "Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you," Trini said gently._

Jason shook his head as another flashback came to him, this time in the Dark Dimension just after he's captured Trini and Billy:_ "Jason, please calm down. We're you friends. We aren't going to hurt you," she pleaded, tears springing to her eyes._

_Jason whirled around and looked at her incredulously. "Calm down?!" He yelled in anger, smacking one fist hard into his other palm. "Sure I'll calm down, when you and your friends are destroyed for all you've done!"_

"_Jason, you have to listen to us! This hate isn't you. Rita put a spell on you and is controlling you mind, but it isn't too late. You can still turn away from her," Billy said empathetically, looking him directly in the eyes._

"_Come back to us, Jason. We need you!" Trini added, tears now running down her cheeks._

Jason grabbed the sides of his head and shook it angrily. "_No, he thought to himself, this isn't right! I'm Rita's warrior! I live for her! The rangers are my enemies, they planted those images in my mind, to try and make me weak, but it won't work!" _He glared hatefully at all of them.

Billy noticed that Jason seemed to be battling within himself. "Guys, I think we're getting to him. We've got to continue," he said urgently.

"The only thing you've got to do is let me out of here!" Jason screamed, but there was still a spark of uncertainty in his eyes as he punched the force field as hard as he could then kicked it several times. To everyone's shock, it shattered at his last kick. "I knew your wimpy field couldn't hold me! I'm out of here!" He made to teleport but in the instant he went to touch his communicator to do so, Trini had sprung up from the floor and threw her arms around him, stopping him.

"No Jason, please don't go. Please don't leave me," she begged him.

"Jason tried to shake her off him. "Get off me; I have to get back to Rita!" He growled.

Trini just hung onto him for dear life. "No, don't leave. I need you!" She cried frantically. She saw that the words weren't having much effect on him and said the only thing that came to mind. "I love you, Jason!"

Jason blinked at this. "Huh?"

"I love you, Jason," she repeated.

"You…love me, Trini?" He stuttered, looking bewildered. Everything was so foggy to him. He kept glancing around at everybody, not knowing what to think at all.

"Yes, Jason, I do. I have for several months now. You're everything to me," as she spoke, she cupped his chin so he'd look at her and gazed directly into his eyes. He held her gaze for several moments then abruptly pulled away.

"I'm so mixed up; I don't know what to think or who to believe anymore! Why is this happening to me?" As he finished speaking, he rubbed his face vigorously with his hands.

"Jase, just relax. Listen to your heart. It will let you know who to believe and what is real," Tommy said softly, but firmly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Remember all we've been through together and done together," Zack added.

"Hanging out at the Youth Center, going to school, doing karate, picnics in the park, and even all of Bulk and Skull's antics," Kimberly added.

"Kim and Zack are right," Billy said firmly. The bonds that we share can never be broken by Rita or anyone else."

Jason pulled away and looked at the floor. "Rita," he murmured, confusion still in his eyes.

"Yeah Rita. As in Rita Repulsa. The one that's always trying to destroy us and take over the world," Zack said.

"Ahhhh!" Jason exclaimed. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so mixed up? I feel like you're telling me the truth, but if that's so, why do I still feel like running back to Rita?" The anger and frustration he was clearly feeling were both evident by the tone in his voice.

"Maybe I can help," Trini spoke up. She stepped up to him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Everyone was shocked at her actions, but even more so when he didn't pull away.

As soon as Trini's lips touched his, memories and images flooded his brain, coming in such a rush that he was hard pressed to keep up with them all. Memories of him as a child playing with his friends, him in karate tournaments, watching Kim at gymnastics, hanging out at the Youth Center, becoming a Power Ranger, breaking the spell on Tommy, going to the Dark Dimension to retrieve the Green Candle, fighting Goldar, Defending the planet from Rita and her monsters. Rita. Suddenly like a strong wind blowing smoke away, everything was crystal clear including how much he loved Trini and the fact that she was kissing him passionately. He pulled away slowly and sank to the ground, his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" He asked, sorrow in his voice.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You were under Rita's spell. The spell made you do it." Tommy's voice was soft and comforting.

"Tommy's right," Trini said. "You had no control over any of it."

"But all those horrible things I said, attacking you guys, capturing Billy and Trini and well as four civilians. Not to mention kissing Rita and calling her my love! Ugh! How could I ever do such a thing?" Jason wailed, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

Trini sat next to him and pulled him close. "It's okay. It's not your fault. No one blames you. You were under a spell," she said while rubbing his back.

"She's right," Zack spoke up. "We all just wanted you back. And now you are."

"We all missed you, Jase," Kimberly added.

Jason wiped his eyes and looked around at everyone. "You really mean that?" He asked softly. You guys still want me for your friend?"

"Of course we do," Trini replied firmly and the others all smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Just like you told me, you'll always be one of us, bro," Tommy added.

"Ay, yi, yi, this is so exciting!" Alpha exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Alpha speaks for all of us," Zordon said. Welcome back, Red Ranger."

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me," Jason said as stood up. Trini stood as well and put her arm around him. Jason smiled and leaned into it. He looked Trini in the eyes and just marveled at her beauty. "Thank you, for bringing me back." His voice was filled with warmth and love.

Trini blushed and said, "I'll always bring you back. Or die trying."

Jason just kept gazing into her eyes. "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" He asked softly.

"I meant it with all my heart," She replied. "You being under that spell was the worst thing to ever happen to me."

Jason felt his heart lurch painfully at that. "Oh, Trini," he murmured and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry. You deserve only peace in happiness in your life, not pain and suffering." He pulled back and looked Trini in the eyes again. "I love you, too. I have for a while, although I'm not sure when my feelings for you grew this strong, only that they are. But why didn't you ever say anything about it to me?"

"I was scared that you didn't feel the same way about me and that you would reject me. That would have hurt so much," she replied honestly. "How come you never told me how you felt about me?"

"I was scared for the same reasons you were, but now I wish I did say something to you about my feelings for you. Just thinking about what I put you and the others through just tears me up inside!" He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and shuddered. Trini snuggled up to him again and buried her face in his chest. Jason just held her close and gently stroked her hair. For several minutes they just stayed that way until Jason lifted her head up and kissed her gently on the lips. Trini responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss quickly deepened and became more passionate as Trini opened her mouth to give Jason's tongue access and Jason hungrily explored all the recesses of her mouth. Trini did likewise to Jason as she ran her hands through his dark hair. They pulled back for a moment to catch their breath and then came together again, kissing each other hungrily and deeply over and over as Jason's hands tangled themselves in Trini's long, silky, black hair. Trini moaned and kissed him harder as she stroked his hair. _She is like an angel from heaven_, Jason thought as they continued kissing, locked tight in their passionate embrace. The other just looked on, smiling, at this new development and the strength of the love between them.

They might have gone on like for a while if the alarms hadn't started to wail loudly, jolting them sharply back to reality and making them both jump at the noise. "What's going on now, Zordon," Trini asked, sounding a little impatient. She just wanted to keep kissing and holding Jason.

"Goldar and Electrifier are back in Angel Grove. You must stop them immediately!" He replied.

"But what about the four innocent people still trapped in that cave that Jason kidnapped while under Rita's spell?" Tommy asked. "Shouldn't we free them?"

"Alpha is teleporting them out of there now using the same method used to free Trini and Billy. Don't worry about them. They are safe. You must stop Goldar and the monster."

"Zordon, Electrifier is the toughest monster we have ever gone against," Kim put in, sounding worried. Does he have any weaknesses we could use against him?"

"Water," Billy spoke up before Zordon could reply.

"Of course," Zack said, sounding excited. "Water and electricity don't mix."

"That is correct, rangers," Zordon told them. Soaking him and then blasting him with your Blade Blasters should really hurt and weaken him greatly, thus allowing you to destroy him." But you must be very careful and he is extremely dangerous and any one of his electric blast could be deadly."

"Let's do it!" Tommy yelled, but Trini looked upset about something. Jason immediately noticed and spoke.

"What's wrong, Trini," He asked her softly.

"We're finally together and I just want be with you right now," she said in a voice thick with emotion.

"Oh, Trini, I just want to be with you too," he replied softly, hugging her close. "And we will too. As soon as we stop Goldar and that stupid monster. We'll go somewhere where it will be just the two of us and we'll stay there as long as we want." Trini looked up at him and smiled.

"You really mean that?" She asked hopefully.

Jason nodded. "I promise." At Trini's nod of acceptance at that, He turned to the rest of his teammates. "It's time to end this, once and for all! Is everyone ready?" When the others all nodded, he moved to his usual place at the front of the group. "It's Morphin' Time!" He shouted and they all proceeded to morph and teleport to Goldar and Electrifier to stop them once and for all.

"This is going to be a very tough battle for them, Zordon," Alpha said after the rangers had left.

"I know, Alpha," Zordon replied. "It just may end up being the hardest battle they have ever had. May the Power protect them all."

* * *

A/N: I don't know if my way to beat the monster would actually work, but I think it is at least realistic. I mean water and electricity actually don't mix and all. Anyway, it's just my idea for my story. I would welcome your thoughts on this and the whole chapter but please be nice, as I'm new at this.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept Electrifier.

* * *

Chapter 8

Goldar and Electrifier were busy blasting buildings in downtown Angel Grove and so didn't realize the rangers had appeared until a blast from Zack's Power Axe sent Electrifier flying into Goldar knocking them both to the ground. "Get off me, you fool!" Goldar growled at Electrifier, who was sprawled on top of him.

"That's just the beginning, you freakazoids!" Kimberly yelled as the two villains got quickly to their feet.

"You're right. It is the beginning," Electrifier replied, shocking the rangers. "The beginning of your end!"

"I don't think so!" Tommy shot back. "We're here to put an end to you!"

"That's right, uglies!" Jason added. "It's time for you to go down!" He turned to his teammates, "ready, guys?" he asked and they all nodded. "Okay then, let's do it!" With that, they all sprang into action, attacking both of them at once. It didn't get very far, though, as minutes into the battle a bunch of putties appeared and also engaged the rangers causing the rangers to divide their attack. "Zack, you, Trini, Kim, and Billy take the putties; Tommy, you can handle Goldar, and Electrifier is all mine!" Jason gave the orders immediately, falling into his leader mode. The others acknowledged and split up as Jason ordered.

"Finally, I will have the pleasure of destroying you, Green Ranger!" Goldar exclaimed triumphantly as he rushed Tommy, sword held in attack position.

"You're the one who's going down, Goldar!" Tommy shot back angrily. "And this time it will be for good!" As he spoke, he blocked Goldar's thrust with his Dragon Dagger. He then used it to attack Goldar and then they were locked in battle, exchanging blows back and forth.

Meanwhile, Jason and Electrifier were circling each other, both looking for an opening from the other. "Your days of destroying are over, Electrifier," Jason shouted at the monster. "It's time to unplug you for good!" The monster replied by shooting an electric blast at Jason which he dodged and came at Electrifier, brandishing his Power Sword. Before he could reach the monster though, a new voice broke in from above.

"Jason, stop!" Commanded a familiar female voice. Jason was so startled that he stopped midstride with his sword held out in front of him. He looked up and saw Rita Repulsa standing atop a pile of rubble, looking sharply down at him. "You're supposed to be fighting the rangers, not Electrifier, my warrior," she admonished him. "They're the trai---"

"Shut up, Rita!" Jason yelled, cutting her off. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"

In response, Rita teleported herself down to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, my warrior," she said, looking directly into his eyes. "They betrayed us, tried to destroy us, and tried to keep us from being with each other. Don't let them fool you. They are very clever with their lies and subtle manipulations." She stroked his cheek. "You're stronger than that. Much stronger. Don't let them manipulate you. You know your destiny; you know what you're supposed to do. Now do it, my love. I believe in you."

Jason's eyes flickered with uncertainty and he glanced all around and back to Rita again, who smiled and nodded encouragingly at him. He took an uncertain step toward Tommy, but a sudden scream made him whirl around to see Kimberly get flung into a wall by a pair of putties. Seeing this, Jason's head snapped up and he turned and looked sharply at Rita.

"It's a trick. Don't let---"Rita was silenced in midsentence as Jason slapped her across the face, the force of the blow knocking her flat on her back.

"No, you're the only one who has to use tricks and manipulations to get what she wants," Jason spat out angrily. You'll never turn me against my friends again!" As he spoke, he made eye contact at the yellow ranger through his helmet, his heart full of love for her.

Rita got back to her feet, holding the side of her face where Jason had slapped him and glared daggers at him. "You know what, I'm actually glad at hearing you say that. You were never worthy of being my warrior anyway. You are too weak; you don't have the courage to actually do what needs to be done. You're nothing but a miserable piece of trash and a pathetic waste of time!" Rita told him scornfully.

"Screw you, Rita!" Jason shot back. "You and your ugly freaks over there are all going down!"

"That's what you think!" Rita replied and vanished.

"That's right, run you coward!" Jason scoffed. "It's the only thing your actually good at." With that, he rejoined his friends in the battle. In several minutes time, the putties were defeated, leaving only Goldar and Electrifier to deal with. They all charged at the two villains kicking and punching viciously but while Goldar got knocked down more than once, they couldn't even get close to the Electrifier, for he just kept firing electrical blast after electrical blast at them, keeping them dodging and at bay.

After a particular strong blast, Zack shook his head. "Man, we're getting nowhere here, guys. We need to try something else, and fast!"

"Zack's right." Trini replied. "At this rate, he'll wear us down long before he gets tired himself."

"All I know is that we can't go on like this much longer," Kim put in wearily.

"Remember the plan," Jason spoke up authoritatively. It's time to put it into action! Tommy, take your place over there by that fire hydrant," he told the green ranger, pointing to his left. Tommy nodded and did as instructed. "Wait for my signal, Tommy. Zack, keep Goldar busy. The rest of you, let go!" Jason commanded and they all leapt into action at his orders. While Zack engaged Goldar in a fierce battle, the other four rangers attacked Electrifier, trying to get close while dodging his blasts. Jason hung back a few steps behind the other three and waiting until the monster was totally focused on the others before launching himself up and delivering a powerful kick to the monster's chest, sending him flying backward. The moment Electrifier hit the ground; Jason turned and gave Tommy a thumbs up.

Tommy went into action immediately upon receiving the signal from his leader."Hey, ugly, time for a bath!" He yelled as he opened the hydrant and a powerful jet of water hit Electrifier full on, the force of the water sending him tumbling to the ground again. The monster thrashed about on the ground, his body sparking and sizzling.

"Okay guys, now!" Jason yelled, pulling out his Blade Blaster. The others followed his lead. As they raised them in firing position, Rita, who'd been watching the whole battle from her palace, sneered and said, "Not so fast, rangers! It won't be that easy!" As she threw her staff down to Earth. It landed, shot out a beam of energy at Goldar and Electrifier at the same time Electrifier got blasted by the rangers' Blade Blasters, resulting in the monster avoiding the full brunt of the blast and both of them growing to giant size.

The rangers hastily dove out of the way and Jason cried, "We need Dinozord power, now!" Tommy raised his Dragon Flute and played the fanfare that summoned the Dragonzord. All the zords raced from their hiding places to answer the rangers' call, while the Dragonzord rose from the sea to join the other zords who had formed the Megazord by this time. As soon as Dragonzord reached its side, the Megazord converted from tank mode to warrior mode.

Inside the cockpit, the rangers shouted, "Let's do it!" All of them spoke as one.

Inside the Dragonzord cockpit, Tommy was ready. "It's time to send these hunks of garbage back to the trash heaps they came from!" He shouted loudly. The two of them then proceeded to engage the villains in battle. For awhile, neither side could gain the upper hand, as they all just exchanged blows. Then Goldar fired a blast of energy from his eyes at the Dragonzord, sending it stumbling backward, arms flailing as it fought to keep from falling over. It was successful for a moment until a powerful blast from Electrifier flung the Megazord back into the Dragonzord sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"We need more power," Jason declared after both zords had got back to their feet. "It's time for Dragonzord in Fighting Mode!" The zords responded, the Megazord separated and the Triceratops Dinozord, The mastodon Dinozord, and the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord all joined with the Dragonzord to form the formidable Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. With the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord beside it lashed out at both of them with its Dragon Staff, driving them back, but it was short-lived as well as the combined force of both the Electrifier and Goldar proved too much for Dragonzord in Fighting Mode to handle, as blast after blast pummeled it to the ground.

Inside the cockpit, Jason was becoming absolutely livid. "That's it!" He yelled angrily. "I call upon Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord!" At Jason's call the carrier zord Titanus appeared and the three zord separated from the Dragonzord and re-formed the Megazord. It switched to Battle Mode as the Dragonzord returned to normal mode. Then the Dragonzord joined with the Megazord, forming Mega Dragonzord, and the Mega Dragonzord the leapt up and came down to stand on Titanus's back. Then, with all if it weapons raised and ready, Titanus started to roll toward the two villains. "Lock on and fie all weapons!" Jason commanded loudly and the Ultrazord responded by doing just that, pouring several incredibly powerful beams of energy simultaneously at both of them.

"I'll be back, rangers! You haven't seen the last of me yet!" Goldar shouted and then vanished before the energy beams could reach him. However, they struck Electrifier full on, causing him to collapse to the ground and then explode in a powerful fireball.

"We did it!" Jason exclaimed happily.

"Totally awesome!" Tommy declared.

"Morphinominal!" Kimberly cried.

"Yay, we bad! We bad!" Zack said in a singsong voice causing the others to crack up laughing.

"Electrifier is history!" Trini shouted.

"Yeah, we have indeed emerged the victors of this difficult and prolonged engagement," Billy stated.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Jason said and they all exited the zords and sent them back to their hiding places. They then teleported back to the Command Center where Zordon and Alpha were awaiting them.

In her palace on the moon, Rita was furious. "Damn those Rangers! And damn Jason most of all! They will pay dearly for this!"

"Yes, My Queen," Goldar said. "I promise you we will get our revenge! They won't get away with this!"

Rita laughed scornfully. "Where have I heard that about a million times before? Out of my way, you idiots! I have such a headache!" She cried, pushing past her minions and heading for her quarters to lay down and plot her revenge against the rangers, Upon entering her bedroom though, she came upon a picture of Jason that Finster had taken while he was here. "Oh, Jason," she murmured softly, picking it up and gazing at it. As she did so, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Congratulations on a job very well done!" Zordon exclaimed when the rangers had appeared in the Command Center.

"Thanks, Zordon," Jason replied. "I still can't believe I turned on you guys like that, though." He hung his head in shame and Trini wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"It wasn't really you," she reminded him gently. "You were under a spell."

"Yeah, and after the spell was broken, you wasted no time in leading us to victory," Tommy added. The others nodded and offered their own encouragement and complements to heir leader. Hearing his friends' words made Jason feel a lot better and more reassured.

"We all did it together, it wasn't just me," he replied seriously. "And in a way, I am actually grateful for the spell." He noticed his friends shocked expressions and went on. "It brought me and Trini together."

"It sure did," Trini told him, her eyes full of love.

"Trini is right," Zordon put in. "You are a strong and courageous leader and person, Jason, and the strength of your love for Trini brought you back from the darkness. I know that I speak for everyone here when I say I'm so glad to have you back with us where you belong." Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Than you, Zordon,"Jason replied and pulled Trini closer and stroked her hair. "That means a lot to me. He then turned to Trini. "Hey, I believe I promised you some time alone together," he told her tenderly. "The monster's been destroyed, what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing that I know of,' Trini replied. "Let's go."

Jason nodded in agreement and they left together.

Kim then gasped suddenly causing the others to look at her. "I just realized that tomorrow night is Jason's party! We have to go and get everything ready!"

"Wow, Kim's right!" Zack exclaimed. "But what about Trini?"

"She can join us later," Tommy replied. "She and Jason deserve some time alone with each other." The others knew he was right and left to go home and get everything ready for the bash of the century!

* * *

A/N: Well, one more chapter to go! What do you think so far? Please review. I would really appreciate your thoughts and opinions on the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason's Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I only own Electrifier. Saban owns the rest.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

"Hey, Tommy, can you hand me up that roll of red streamers that's sitting on the juice bar?" Kim asked for her perch atop a ladder. She, Tommy, Zack, and Billy were getting the Youth Center ready for Jason's party the following evening. Jason and Trini were off alone somewhere talking and mostly likely, making out as well. Kim smiled to herself at that thought. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was those two. She reached out for the roll of streamers Tommy was holding out and smiled at Tommy. "This party is going to be so much fun," she told him excitedly.

"I know," He replied. "And everyone knows Jason deserves it; I mean, think about all he's been through in the past couple of days."

"I know, it was horrible," Kim said shuddering.

"It _was _horrible, but it all turned out all right," Tommy reassured her.

"But what if it didn't? What if we lost Jason forever?" Kim questions told him she was still feeling shaky from the whole thing.

"Hey, come on down for a minute," Tommy insisted gently and she complied. As soon as she was safely down, Tommy gave her a big hug. "I know it was scary, Kim, but it will take a lot more than that to tear Jason away from all of us." Tommy's words made her feel better and she leaned against him again and rested her head on Tommy's chest. "I love you, Kim," he whispered softly, stroking her hair.

Kim pulled back a little. "I love you too, Tommy," she replied. The two shared a quick, but gentle kiss and then got back to work.

Meanwhile, Zack was at the juice bar looking over tapes and CDs, picking out the best ones for the party. Billy was next to him trying to get the sound and light systems working properly. He was trying to fix it so that the multicolored lights that he had bought would change colors in time to the music. "Any luck there, Billy?" Zack asked, turning to face him.

"Some, A few more adjustments and I should have it," He replied.

"Cool! I can't wait to try it out. The whole effect is going to be awesome!"

"Affirmative," Billy agreed. "I do hope Jason gets great enjoyment from all the visual stimulation."

Zack wasn't sure he understood exactly what Billy had just said, but he thought he got the gist of it. "Man, this place is going to be jamming tomorrow night!" Zack said enthusiastically.

Tommy came up to them then looking excited. "I can't wait to see Jason's face when we surprise him tomorrow evening!"

"Man, he's going to be so surprised he'll probably wet himself!" Zack exclaimed, laughing.

"Zack, that is so gross!" Kim said loudly as she came up behind Tommy.

"He's just a knucklehead, Kim. Jason's not going to wet himself, he going to have blast at the party!" Tommy told her.

"Hey!" Zack protested, mock-angry as he lightly smacked Tommy upside the head with his palm. This resulted in a mock-slap fight between the two of them and Kim and Billy laughing hysterically. It didn't last long, though. After several minutes they all calmed down and got back to work.

As they finished up later on, they each were thinking about how surprised and happy Jason was going to be the following night.

While their friends were decorating the Youth Center, Jason and Trini had first grabbed something to eat, and then had taken a long stroll through the park. Now, they were sitting on a bench as night fell, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

"This night has been absolutely perfect," Jason murmured softly as he caressed Trini's cheek. "The weather is absolutely beautiful and I'm with the most wonderful young woman in the whole universe. What more could a guy want?"

"I have no idea, but I can't even begin to remember a time when I've been as happy as I am right now," Trini replied, leaning against Jason's caresses and closing her eyes.

"I love you so much, Trini," Jason told her, as she snuggled her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jason, with all of my heart," Trini responded as she lifted her head to look Jason in the eyes.

Jason answered by kissing her long and hard. Trini wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him back, just as hard. Jason pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it and Jason then explored all the areas of her mouth with his tongue. Trini moaned into his mouth and she did the same to Jason and a tug-of-war with their tongues ensued. They finally pulled back, the need to breathe overriding everything else, but it was only for a few seconds then they were kissing again, hungrily and greedily. Before long, the two were in the middle of a full blown make-out session.

Sometime later Trini pulled back just long enough to ask "you are coming to the Youth Center tomorrow evening to meet Zack's cousins, right?"

Jason nodded, breathing hard. "Yeah, around six, right?"

"That's when Zack said he'd be there with them," Trini replied.

"Well I'll be there around six, then," Jason said and then, unable to hold back any longer, began making out with Trini again. They didn't get home until much later that night.

Jason walked up to the door of the Youth Center, gazing around curiously, for it appeared to be dark and deserted, which was very unusual for two reasons. One being that it was Saturday evening, usually one of it's busiest times, and two, They were all supposed to meet Zack's cousins here and according to Zack, they were going to be there at about a quarter before six. Jason checked his watch, making sure it was the right time. He frowned as he saw that it was six o'clock on the nose. He suddenly began feeling uneasy as he opened the door slowly with a felling of trepidation. He stood in the doorway and gazed into the silent darkness. "What's going on here?"He asked out loud. No sooner had the words left his mouth then he heard "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON!" From what seemed to be several dozen voices all at once as the lights all came on at the exact same time. Jason jumped a mile with his hand over his heart as he got the wits scared out of him. "Oh, my, gosh! What---huh?" He stammered, as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. He looked around finally registering all his friends, the decorations, the food, and the big pile of presents on a table in the corner. "You guys," he began, his voice choking up. "You did all this?" he asked, looking at his friends.

"We sure did, bro," Tommy replied with a smile.

"We've been planning this for weeks!" Kim added excitedly.

"Yeah, and we scared the crap out of you a few minutes ago!" Zack put in jubilantly with a laugh.

"You sure did," Jason replied, laughing as well. "But what about your cousins?"

"Dude, that was just a story to get you here tonight," Zack said. "And it worked, too!"

"Wait, I thought you'd forgotten my birthday," Jason said, remembering his friends' lack of actions over the last couple of weeks concerning his birthday.

Tommy clapped him on the shoulder. "Man, did you really think we'd forget your birthday?"

Jason grinned sheepishly. "Well… I guess not." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You had every reason to, though, after what I did to you guys." He lowered his head in shame.

"You're being too hard on yourself, bro," Tommy insisted softly. "I've been where you are, and I know how you're feeling, but you have to remember the spell made you do those awful things. It was controlling you, making you feel hate and anger."

"And love for Rita," Jason added, making a disgusted face and shivering. "That was sick! Just the thought of that makes me want to throw up!"

"Please don't," Kim spoke up. "That's a surefire way to make sure your party is the shortest in history!" They all laughed at that, Kim included.

"Okay, now that that's all out the way, let's party!" Zack yelled. He went over to the stereo and pushed a button, causing loud music to blare out the speakers. A lot of people started dancing and Trini grabbed Jason's arm.

"Come on, Birthday Boy, let's dance," She said and steered him toward the dance floor. A few seconds later, they were rocking to the beat with dozens of other couples. After a couple of songs Zack stood up on a chair next to the juice bar holding a microphone that had been hooded up to the sound system.

"Attention everyone!" He yelled and waited while everyone quieted down. "It's time to check out this totally radical light show we cooked up." He nodded to Billy who pushed a series of buttons on the control panel of the sound/light systems and a bunch of multicolored lights hung up on the walls of the Youth Center suddenly lit up and began flashing different colors in time to the music that pulsated loudly from the speakers. Cheers and applause of approval rang out loudly upon seeing this.

"That's totally awesome, Man!" Jason exclaimed, loving it. "Did you do it, Zack?"

"I'm afraid not," Zack said, a little regretfully. "Billy was the genius behind this colorful display."

"This is so cool, Billy!" Jason shouted, giving his friend a high-five. His friends all voiced their enthusiastic opinions of the light show as well.

"I knew he'd love it!" Zack said in a smug voice. With that they all began dancing and partying again, stopping occasionally to get something to eat from the snack table against one wall. This went on until Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center, stepped up to the microphone.

"I just want to wish Jason a very happy birthday and to announce that it's time for cake! So let's have the birthday boy up here in the seat of honor and the rest of you gather around. And for craps sake Zack, turn off the music so we can hear!" Everyone burst out laughing at Ernie's last statement as a blushing Jason took his place in the seat of honor.

"Before we go any further, I just want to thank everyone for tonight. This is the best birthday I have ever had. And I also have the best friends a guy could ever have. And the best girlfriend," He added, giving Trini a soft smile. Trini blushed, but looked pleased at Jason's words.

"I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say thank you and that you're worth it and you deserve it all, and we're all really lucky to have you too," Tommy replied and the others all nodded vigorously. Now Jason blushed, but he looked pretty darn happy as they all sang _Happy Birthday_ to him.

"Now blow out the candles, Jase," Zack told him when the song was finished.

"But don't forget to make a wish before you do, though," Billy added.

"I already have the best and most wonderful gift of all," Jason replied, putting an arm around Trini and pulling her close. He then kissed her softly and every person there smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

* * *

A/N: The story is now complete! I hope everyone really liked it! I would really LOVE it if you would please click that little button and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
